my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fuyuki Zero
Zero Fuyuki (冬樹ゼロ, Fuyuki Zero) is a former student in Class 1-A at U.A High School, where he got in through official recommendations. He is currently Home Schooled and is training to become a Pro Hero. He is also the first of his generation to participate in becoming a hero. 'Appearances' Zero is a pretty tall, young, slender, and well-built man for his age. He wears a 2-block cut, and wears bangs that sometimes obscures his eyes. His hair is white, though his original hair color was black before his quirk manifested, changing his hair color. His eyes are quite thin and his iris are black. He also usually has a slightly calm and serious expression. Zero usually wears an all black long sleeve shirt with black skinny joggers and white sneakers, and a black puffer jacket over his shirt. 'Personality' Because Zero is homeschooled. He is not as social as others and usually doesn't talk much, and prefers to be individual. He would prefer it if people were to not approach him to talk with him. But if anyone did, he would keep the conversation going for the time being. 'Abilities' Overall Abilities: Zero is capable of many things, especially with the capabilities his quirk can do. He can freeze his surrounding almost immediately, including an entire building, forest, and battlefield with a flick of his wrist or a slight tap. He has the power to withstand cold temperatures for a limited amount of time, giving him almost no limitation to using his quirk. His quirk factor comes from his entire body, but mainly from his hands. He can swiftly tap someone and instantly freeze their entire body from the inside, killing them. But because of his ambition to become a hero, he doesn't tend to use his quirk this way. Enhanced Speed: Zero is fast in many ways. His instinct, reflexes and attacks happens very quickly. He isn't the type to let his victims attack first, as he'd freeze the battlefield to begin the battle and give him the advantage. He can avoid attacks very easily with his quirk, which can allow him to convert his body from flesh to pure snow to become intangible, or pure ice, for greater defense Enhanced Durability: '''Zero has shown to be able to withstand multiple attacks, including staying conscious after being hit hard on the head. '''Enhanced Stamina: Zero has shown to be able to last long in battles, thanks to his intensed lung capacity trainings. '''Keen Intellect: '''Zero has proven to be very intelligent when it comes to battling. He is always aware of the situation and his surrounding, and can do a lot of multi-tasking like guarding, attacking and rescuing at the same time. Quirk Winter (冬, Fuyu): Zero's quirk gives him the ability to produce & emit winter related substances like ice, snow, and cold wind out of his body continuously and limitlessly. It also gives him the ability to convert his body into snow or ice to avoid attacks. Snow to become intangible, and Ice to boost his defense. He is also capable of controlling his quirk temperature from "0" and below. As soon as he activates his quirk, his body will somewhat be like a snowman. If the area is warm, he cannot use his quirk at full power. If it is cold, his quirk will be at full power. If he is damaged, he can repair his wounds with his own ice/snow (much like rebuilding a snowman that broke down). He is proven to be able to freely manipulate only his own ice as well as reshaping it. However he cannot control it if it's in thin air, or out of reach. Despite all of the capabilities Zero can do, his one and only weakness is Heat. Heat will greatly decrease the power of his quirk, as well as prevent him from self healing. If Zero was strucked by a flamethrower, he wouldn't be able to freeze and heal his own wounds. So technically if his opponent had a heat related quirk such as lightning, and fire, they would have great advantages. This explains why Zero always likes to freeze the entire battlefield to keep the area cool and perfect for his body as soon as the battle starts, as he fears that his opponent would have an heat ability. Zero also has a limitation to his immunity to cold tempature. The reason Zero trains his lung capacity is to increase the time limit of being immune to cold tempatures. The more exhaust he is, the more the immunity to cold decreases. Stats (unknown for now) Trivia *Zero's full name is Fuyuki Zero (冬樹ゼロ) the "冬" means Winter, and the "樹" means Tree. And "ゼロ" literally means the number Zero which represents the freezing tempature of his quirk. *Zero hates cold food. But likes cold drinks. *Zero is left handed, but uses his right more for other activities. *Zero loves to eat any soft, or thick meat with spicy sauces. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Students Category:Former U.A. Students Category:Quirk Users